Solele Vorymor
Solele Vorymor (ソリール・ボリモー, Sorīru Borimo) is a Esper living within Edolas; and unbeknownst to him, Jason LaHote's childhood friend. Many years ago, they met each other by random chance, and the meeting left a deep impression on Solele. But years have passed, and now they're grown up with Jason being in a completely different dimension. As of now, she seems to be a member of a powerful illegal guild in Edolas—even though it was so long ago, she still had not forgotten him. Appearance Solele is a pale-fair skinned girl with very long white hair about waist length, with lengthy messy hair. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable emerald eyes. Solele wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. It's revealed in an image that this is like a bustier and can be un-buttoned from the front. Personality and Traits Interestingly, Solele displays two vastly different personalities depending on her current role, that of the kind, calm, friendly, and peaceful bystander and that of the cold member of her illegal guild. While she tries to act as if it is only a disguise in order to commit herself to her mission, her gentle self can be called the "real" Solele, but they are both real in a way. In any incarnation, she has a lot of pride and starts to fight dirty when facing a superior opponent. She can also show a bashful side as well, acting somewhat tsundere-ish. As a normal person, Solele is a sweet and kind girl, though rather quiet, generally positive and upbeat, despite supposedly having amnesia. Above all, Solele has a dislike of violence, and detests fighting in any way; to the point that she will regularly call others out on shedding blood unnecessarily—even though most of the time, it is for the greater good. Despite her happy attitude, Solele feels inferior and a burden to others, making her jealous of some people. Solele attempts to turn these feelings into positive ones and not let them affect her, never stopping protecting the people close to her. Amusingly, she can be referred to a temptress, due to her flirtatious and selfish ways. Solele can be sassy, cheeky and somewhat playful which can grate on others' nerves. While acting as a member of her guild, she is very serious and willing to do whatever it takes to get her tasks done. She is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. Solele generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that she is faced with as seen from how she rarely views her opponent worth her time. She attempts to remain cold and calculating when focusing on completing her job of undertaking missions, but her interactions with Jason make it hard for her. There is only one person to whom she wants to show her merciful side, that being Jason himself; whom she has a crush on. History Synopsis Equipment Engine Blade (エンジンブレード, Enjin Burēdo): The Engine Blade is Solele's personalized weapon which is charged with a triad of Lacrima which give it extra power. The Engine Blade, in all its appearances, is a longsword terminating in a long hook, with a shimmering blue, lightning-like blade; sparks of lightning exude from the blade itself, showing its true power. The grip of the sword is wrapped in a brown material, and a red ribbon hangs from the pommel area. The guard is black and extends only over the back of the blade. It has an ornately etched base, the blades appear to be modeled after the German Großes Messer (lit. "Great Knife"), but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows. This system, known as can be revved up to three times, and can be released either in one incredibly powerful strike, or as three lesser, but still strong, blows; increasing the range and inflicted damage of its attacks. For certain techniques this changes their performance entirely. Because enhanced attacks inflict more damage, this is one of Solele's most valuable assets in a battle. This system is also strong enough for Solele to be able to use it as a jet; this allows the Engine Blade to have three different elemental abilities imbued in it, each based on a different type of engine: Jet (ジェット Jetto), allows the Engine Blade to fire jet blades or a blade energy wave; Electric (エレクトリック Erekutorikku) allows the Engine Blade to do high powered electric slashes, and Steam (スチーム Suchīmu) creates a wave or wall of steam. This and several other modifications makes the Engine Blade nearly impossible for anyone but Solele to wield. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Solele is extremely skilled with a blade; she is able to produce beams of energy by swinging the Engine Blade, can effortlessly cut through solid metal and concrete, and can swing the sword faster than the eye can see, striking opponents multiple times in only a few seconds, attacking with a fast one-handed style with her blade. The stance that she takes within battle is a partial crouch, both knees bent, left arm drawn back and right extended forward; she grasps the hilt of her sword with her left hand and rests the tips of the fingers of her right hand (usually the thumb) on the blade near its tip. Her attacks and techniques range from stylish and flashy to brutal and powerful; possessing a good variety. Solele also demonstrates enough skill in wielding the Engine Blade to perform incredibly gentle and subtle movements that would normally be impossible for such an immense blade, like deflecting the course of bullets that were aimed at her with only a slight touch. Yet as well as having the ability to use it to slice up houses or giant masses of ice just by swinging her blade, making a powerful, long-range slice, she is also graceful with the blade enough to knock bullets and change their course with little effort and at great speed. She is also able to cut through steel with ease and rapidity. *'Ken'atsu' (剣圧, Sword Pressure): A basic ability which can be learned by almost everyone and their mother, but it sure is deadly if utilized properly. Gripping her blade with both hands, Solele unleashes an almighty slash, releasing a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind at her foe at high speeds; this attack enables Solele to assault things which are out of her sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and Solele has mastered this ability to the point that it can cut through barriers of magical energy. What should be noted is that this technique is unnamed throughout all of Solele's appearances, with Solele only performing the basic motion for the attack mercilessly without any prior indication. For one to reach the level of skill and power that Solele utilizes this ability, they would have to train day and night, swinging their sword endlessly and fiercely until they could release absurdly sharp blades of air and miniature tornadoes—all from a simple swing of a sword. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Obviously, the art of hand-to-hand combat is not Solele's forte—being a sword girl and all—but notably, she at least has a fair amount of skill in the area. Her incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by her inherent immense strength, giving her the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. Noticeably, Solele's favoured manner of close combat is by using powerful kicks to devastate her foes; Solele's fighting style is freestyle and improvised; it follows no particular code of honor at all, and so if necessary, she will actually attack women, hit below the belt, attack even if her opponents have their backs turned on her or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, use opponents as human shields or even bite her opponents. While fighting, Solele can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against her enemies. Most of Solele's combat moves focuses on using graceful and delicate movements, similar to ballet moves, to strike precise and hard blows at her opponents. When attacking, she tends to use her feet when launching physical blows. Physical Prowess Immense Strength: '''Despite her slim frame and apparent lack of any real muscle, Solele is quick to prove opponents should not base their assumptions about an opponents abilities based purely on how they look. She has shown herself repeatedly to be possessed of great physical strength — in fact, back when they first met, Solele's physical abilities were greater than Jason's own, and contests of pure power were often her's to claim victory in. Solele is capable of performing insane feats of strength from that range from lifting large stone slabs to shattering ribs with a single punch. Due to this strength, she is capable of physical combat that is truly on the crushing side, shattering bones with ease, and even tree trunks weaken and break upon contact with her fist. In fact, one of the first things any opponent would notice about Solele in physical combat is that a punch from her would very likely be lethal. Solele can even impact the ground, ripples of force from her fist causing the ground to be rent asunder, effectively capable of terraforming an entire area with enough power. '''Immense Speed: Taking advantage of her light weight, Solele is very fast on her feet, and it was this skill that made her useful to her own illegal guild back in Edolas; Solele specialised in reconnaissance missions where her speed was one of her greatest assets. With her speed, Solele is capable of crossing large distances in a few steps, combining her natural speed with leg strength and minor magical propulsion, enabling her to easily outstrip opponents with minimal effort. Combining her speed with her light weight gives Solele the appearance of flight, and combining this with magical energy, she has the ability to push off in mid-air, a useful trick for pulling off combo attacks that only increases her speed with every subsequent usage. The speed that she moves at can be considered supernaturally fast, although it seems as if she can teleport as well; the fact that Solele seems to manifest afterimages as she moves reinforces the fact that Solele's speed indeed is supernatural. Solele's speed is great enough to produce dozens of afterimages to confuse her enemy, and by focusing this power into a single leg, Solele can launch a much faster kick with much greater impact; capable of blowing her opponent away *'Immense Reflexes': Due to Solele's natural high speeds, Solele is highly acrobatic, agile, and an experienced athlete, capable of gracefully leaping over many obstacles that comes in her way and performing various forms of nimble movements. She has as well radical reaction time to match her movements, being able to react to danger in a split second. Solele's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all at levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Solele is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. She can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. She can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, as well as trampolines. Enhanced Durability: As an Esper, Solele is unnaturally resilient; this is mostly due to her heritage, but partly it is the result of her own training. Her skin itself is unnaturally hard; as she is able to block sword strikes with a single finger without feeling anything, and occasionally she deflects elemental magic up to Dragon Slayer caliber with a single swipe of her hand. Even after suffering a fierce Crash onslaught by the hands of a mage, Solele is still able to stand again and again without receiving tremendous physical harm. In addition, she can keep fighting despite suffering broken bones as if she never suffered those injuries in the first place. She can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by heavy machinegun fire, and merely shrugs it off. She can take a lot of major punishment in battle before she starts to wear down. Even after receiving major damage, Solele displays a remarkably fast recovery rate from damage, allowing her to quickly re-enter a battle after just a few moments; lastly, Solele is perfectly capable of breaking free from any sort of spell or technique that threatens to bind and constrict her, preventing her from moving, making her all the more deadlier. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Energy: While one would not guess simply from her appearance, Solele's body stores a massive amount of magical power inside her body, an amount only mulitiplied further by her unique biology. Solele's own magical power, at full strength, surpasses that of the average Guild Master by far, a level she had to work for years to obtain; in fact, it is only in recent years, long after the Jason LaHote got caught up in the Reverse Anima, that Solele's reserves increased to a level that could equal him. Due to the sheer amount of magic Solele possesses, she is capable of immense feats of magic, even when worn-out in battle, she can continue fighting effectively while still using his spells to their fullest extent; the amount of magic it requires to pull off this is truly staggering. Because of this, she rarely becomes exhausted in battle, meaning the sheer resilience and amount of energy Solele has is monstrous. When ranked on a proper scale, Solele ranks as an S-class mage of high order, and she has enough magical power that she can release it in the form of an aura of bright purple energy surrounding her body, which can interact with her surroundings, destroying the general area. Lightning Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is an Elemental Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. Lightning Magic is a branch of Elemental Magic that utilizes electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. Solele is able to generate these elements from her body, and manipulate them, giving her the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through her body. The lightning bolts that she fires have to be charged before firing, but never chain electricity around the target. A single bolt could cause massive damage to the target, but the power came at a cost; her bolts drain her energy. When unleashing shockwaves, she can badly injure the opponent; and she can also control the strength of her shockwaves. Solele can cause tremors in the ground by simply punching the ground; and she is also able to create several doppelgängers of herself which disappear the moment they are harmed, which prove a useful distraction when in a fight. If the target ever touched one of these doppelgängers, they would get injured after seeing an image of her staring at them. By charging lightning in her feet, Solele is also able to use teleportation, which improves her mobility greatly. With her Lightning Magic, Solele is capable of "leeching" an individual's neuroelectric energy to instantly heal any body damage inflicted unto her, restraining a wounded individual with the use of electrokinesis and electromagnetism, and also healing a nearby injured individual back up their feet. Taking this further, Solele exhibits some form of weather control, the primary example being able to call forth an extremely powerful bolt of lightning from the sky and control its direction when prolonged, literally forcing the sky to discharge all its charge in one massive lightning storm. By generating electricity on different parts of her body, she is capable of making her attacks in melee deadlier, and of propelling herself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from her lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. As a passive ability of Lightning Magic; it has also been shown that Solele is near immune to illusions through the use of an electric barrier, erecting a pulsing electrical "fence" which swirls around her, disrupting any illusions around her. *'Lightning Shock Wave' (雷電衝撃波, Raiden Shōgekiha): Solele's most basic spell; where she gathers lightning in her hand and subsequently releases it towards the opponent in an instant. This generates an extremely large and destructive sparking blast, which produces an immense amount of light and is capable of travelling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed the entire distance of a town, generating a large explosion upon impact with her intended opponent. A test of an incomplete version vaporized half of a floating boulder 100m long and reduced the rest to melting slag; it seems that the longer the intervals in not casting the spell, the stronger that Lightning Shock Wave becomes—for instance, while utilizing it in quick succession is good to rush the opponent with; waiting around five minutes before casting it causes Lightning Shock Wave to become a spell worthy of a "finishing move". When used at its full potential, it carries a dangerous ability. While it continues to destroy everything around the attack, the designated opponent is surrounded by the energy of Lightning Shock Wave when hit. Lightning Shock Wave, in its most powerful iteration, can travel at a speed of 100000 mph (160934 km/h), and can reach temperatures approaching 28000 °C (60000 °F), hot enough to fuse soil or sand into glass channels. *'Gae Bolg' (ゲイボルグ, Geiborugu): Solele raises both of her hands in the air at their sides; slowly, but surely generating and gathering electricity between her open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which she proceeds to hurl at the enemy. When thrown, it produces a massive blast of lightning that spirals out from the epicenter of the point where the spear impacted. The powerful blast of voltage released by this technique upon impact can quickly reduce anything it touches except for its intended target to ashes, as it inflicts heavy damage upon the user's opponent, wreaking havoc for an extended radius; it is capable of homing upon an opponent, dodging many an obstacle until it reaches Solele's intended target. The weapon generated by such technique resembles a Ji, a traditional Chinese halberd, in appearance. Gáe Bulg has a variety of meaning such as "spear of mortal pain/death spear", "gapped/notched spear", or "belly spear". Gáe Bulg was the name of the spear of Cú Chulainn in the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. *'Thunder in Heaven Great Vigor' (雷天双壮, Raiten Sōsō): Solele integrates Lightning Magic into her flesh and fuses it her body. In doing so, she becomes a mass of electrically charged particles. Once she has become a mass of charged particles, she separates positively charges particles from her body and positions them to create a certain extent of an electrical field. The charged particles and electrical field can be changed at will from a latent state to an active one, and vice versa, by Solele, who has taken the Lightning Magic into her body. When the electrical field becomes active, its powerful electric potential difference draws the negatively charged particles that make up her body toward the positively charged particles of the field with tremendous force. Thus, Solele can move at high speeds via the electrical discharge, traveling at 150km per second, because that is the average progression velocity of the advance discharge when lightning strikes. Due to the velocity in which she attacks, Solele's attacks are enhanced drastically; however, her attacks become more predictable the more that the battle drags on, and when transporting herself, she can only transport to one point of a place per transport, changing a point in space is next to impossible during transport. Because this form is changing Solele's body into actual particles of lightning, she faces the risk of losing her body structure and ceasing to exist as a person. *'Yakusa-no-Ikadzuchi' (八雷神, Eight Thunder Gods): Solele points her finger up in the air and releases a massive round of electric charges which extend and transforms into a dome of lightning, stationed far above her head and fastened to the ground by a large number of lightning pillars. A single pillar also reaches from the top of the dome toward the sky. Through the use of hand gestures, Solele can direct powerful lightning bolts to strike her opponents from the sky. The beams that are launched downwards at the opponent are shown to be able to completely vaporize what it strikes, with the charged particles carrying enough energy to melt anything they come into contact with. This spell possesses vast destructive power, with the lightning's voltage being high enough to completely pulverize what it strikes, eradicating it from existence; when Yakusa-no-Ikadzuchi connected with the top part of a building, it created a huge, round hole in it, making all the physical matter previously found there disappear completely. While the power of this technique devastates everything in its path, the technique will not rest until it hits its desired target, drawing power from the atmosphere the longer it is out. When used at its full potential, it carries a dangerous ability. While it continues to destroy everything around the attack, the designated opponent is surrounded by the energy of Yakusa-no-Ikadzuchi when hit. The lightning produced by this ultimate technique has a charge of 1,500,000,000 KW and a voltage of 100,000,000 V. Relationships Jason LaHote Jason and Solele met back when Jason was a "vigilante"; as she actually managed to save him from a squad of knights who were after him due to his actions against the corrupt government. Despite being a member of an illegal guild, Jason and Solele did indeed hit it off—in fact, it is rumored that Solele was Jason's "first", though the definition of such is hard to say, as in "girlfriend", or "bed partner", or something along those lines. Either way, despite her general stuffiness, she was known to be very loving, in the sense that despite her attitude, she did indeed care for the man. When Jason was captured by the government, Solele was supposed to meet him on the same day, but since he was imprisoned, she felt rather stood-up by the orange-haired vigilante. While to her, it seemed that Jason forgot that Solele even existed—however, the truth was much, much kinder; as he made sure that she would not become imprisoned by the government as the punishment is far worse for females—and since the Esper race is endangered as it is, that could quite possibly mean the extinction of the race as people knew it. In other words, he lied to her to save her life; though Solele's bitterness intensified as she vowed to get him back for "leading her on"; and to this day, she had wanted revenge. Or so it seemed—she always had a soft spot for him, but she was just damn mad. Trivia